Driving Stress and Road Tests
by SwagSammich78
Summary: Kagome tries to teach Inuyasha a teenager's favorite pasttime and an adult's worst fear : Driving! How is that even possible when our favorite hanyou barely knows what a car IS? oneshot.


It popped into my head. So I did it. Probably due to me passing my road test today with an "A"...boy do I feel pretty awesome right about now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. And Inuyasha doesn't own a car. Thank GOD.

* * *

Driving Stress of Road Tests

This was going to be harder than she thought.

"Okay, look," The fifteen year old miko said in her peppy, encouraging you-can-do-it! voice, gently steering the reluctant hanyou by his shoulders towards the black sports utility vehicle which sat in the Higurashi Shrine driveway. "I know you might be scared, but there's no reason to be. You've fought demons the size of skyscrapers! Four times the size of this!"

Said hanyou blinked innocent blue irises at the girl. "What's a skyscraper?"

"Ugh! Nevermind," Kagome pushed a button on the ring of keys in her small palm and a clicking sound came from the car, it's front lights blinking. Inuyasha jumped.

"What is wrong with that thing?" He gasped, fingers twitching towards the sword that hung at his side in its traditional spot. Kagome rapidly shook her head, but let a grin slip over her face none-the-less.

"Try to attack all you want," She pointed out triumphantly, her hands on her hips. "It won't work. New moon, remember?"

Inuyasha glared at her as recognition dawned on him. "Crap!" He yelled, smacking his palm against his forehead.

He _knew_betting against Kagome had been a bad idea. Not only was the girl impossibly smart (except at that subject she called math, he noticed) but she was a novice at cooking up schemes. Which always involved making him suffer.

It seemed as if all people _did _was try and make his life a pure living hell.

"Just get in the car!" Kagome snapped, ushering (more like violently shoving) the stricken boy into the car which she'd somehow opened without him even noticing. Flailing headfirst into the black leather seat, Inuyasha sat up, shaking his messy black hair out of his face, which was red with frustration.

"But Kagome!" He whined. "I don't want to maneuver the screaming metal trap of death around from the inside, infiltrating its main command system and controlling its movement!"

Kagome, who had calmly walked around the front of the truck and settled in the passenger side, already putting her seat belt on (which was anyone's best bet if choosing to ride with Inuyasha driving), giggled. "We've been over this, Inuyasha," She said between breaths. "It's called driving. And it's called a car, not a screaming metal-"

"I don't care!" Inuyasha bellowed as Kagome stuck the key into the ignition, but leaving the car turned off. "The point is I don't want to drive it!"

"But why?" Kagome asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Look, it'll be fine. We won't be stopped because you look like you could be eighteen-"

_"So?"_

"-and since it's so late at night there won't be too much traffic," Kagome finished in a soothing tone. Inuyasha stirred uncomfortably in his spot. How could she manage to calm his nerves like that with just a few sweet sounding words? "Why do you think I waited until tonight?"

"Wait a minute..." A truth began to reveal itself to inuyasha and his eyes widened, his jaw dropping so far it practically smacked into the dashboard. "You _knew _you'd beat me at gin rummy?"

"Inuyasha, you'd never played it before. How could you even expect to win?" Kagome laughed again, thinking of the bet that had gotten him in his current predicament. "That's the only reason I bet you. I knew you'd be too stubborn to refuse."

"And the you could..." Inuyasha groaned, banging his fist against the side of the car door. "You stupid girl! Why do you want me to learn how to drive so badly anyway?"

Kagome shrugged. "It's a useful thing to know. I'm always in the feudal era learning about herbs and archery. Why can't you just learn one teensy tiny thing from me?"

"Because," Inuyasha snarled in between clenched teeth, his nostrils flaring. "Your time is confusing. I always get headaches from trying to think so much."

"I didn't know you could think."

"Funny." Inuyasha folded his arms across his chest, his chin in the air and his expression one of pure defiance. "I refuse to drive," he said in a that's-final tone of voice. Kagome's lip jutted out in a classic puppy-dog pout.

"Fine," She sighed in a dramatic voice, smoothing out the wrinkles in her green skirt. "Have it your way."

Inuyasha grinned.

"I guess," Kagome went on to say as if thinking aloud, her eyes looking out the window and staring up into the star filled sky. "The next time Hojo invites me to a movie-" Inuyasha froze, his right eye suddenly developing an odd twitch "-I can say yes. Because the subway was such a hassle before, but he got his license a month ago." The girl visibly brightened. "Not to mention, his car is so cool."

"Feh!" Inuyasha replied stubbornly. "Why should I care about Hobo-"

"Hojo."

"-taking you to the moo-fies." He snorted. "It ain't none of my business."

"Okay." Kagome shrugged, then gave him a look over her shoulder. "By the way, is it alright if I come back here Friday?"

Inuyasha glared. "Why?"

"Because Hojo's taking me to the movies." Kagome sighed, acting oblivious to the seething hanyou beside her. "I told him at first that I already had someone driving me to see a movie but since you can't, I suppose I could tell him my plans have-" A sudden rumbling underneath her and the quiet hum of the truck's engine made Kagome halt in mid-sentence, and she gave Inuyasha a surprised glance.

"Wow. How'd you know to do that?"

"Instinct," Inuyasha growled, putting on his own seat belt. "Now teach me how to drive this thing!"

Kagome tried to hide the grin that threatened to creep onto her face. "Alright," She said airily, rubbing her hands together. "Let's get started."

* * *

After a half an hour, Inuyasha was almost sure he could figure this whole driving business out.

...almost.

"So, why do you need these again?" He asked, pointing to the rear view mirror and the side ones as well. Kagome tried not to groan. She knew this wouldn't be so simple for him from the moment the idea had popped into her mind.

"To see what's beside you and what's behind you," She said. "Because if you only look forward and try to switch into different lanes, you could crash into another car. And then they'd sue you."

"What's "sue"?"

"When someone tries to get a lot of money from you because you did something wrong to them," Kagome explained patiently. "And since you have no useful money, i'd be the one to get sued. And my mom would ground me forever."

"What's grounded?"

"A word every teenager fears," Kagome countered. "Now hurry up so we can make a test drive."

"Can you drive?" Inuyasha asked with interest. Kagome shook her head.

"I'm not old enough yet. But I know how to."

"How old is Hobo?"

"Old enough. Now quit stalling!"

Inuyasha groaned. "Which one's the gas pedal again?"

"The smaller one on the right. The brake is the bigger one in the center beside it. If you get scared or need to avoid hitting someone, make sure you use the brake."

"Okay." Inuyasha suddenly frowned. "Why do I need this again?" He asked, pointing to the side mirror. Kagome buried her face in her hands.

"This is going to be a long night," She muttered.

* * *

"When do you signal?" Kagome shot off another half an hour later, deciding that a verbal test would suit Inuyasha better before he hit the road than just letting him put instinct into action. She wanted him to learn how to drive, but not putting her six feet under in the process.

"Um...when you want to change lanes or turn into another direction?"

"Exactly!" Kagome grinned. "When do you stop?"

"When one of those metal light things change red, or when another car cuts in front of you. Or when you come to a stop sign. Or when I think I might be on the brink of making a stupid mistake and endangering our lives."

"Right!" Kagome beamed. "And don't forget to stop whenever a pedestrian's walking in front of you, whether the light's green or not. Pedestrians always have the right-of-way."

"Right!" Inuyasha frowned. "What's a pedestrian?"

"Another word for people."

"If I see a demon, can I run them over?"

"There are no demons here!" Kagome yelled, grabbing fistfuls of her long dark hair. "You know that!"

"There was that one time when you were wearing a weird dress," Inuyasha countered innocently. "And you hit your head and you were babbling about some kind of Peppercorn, or whatever my name supposedly was-"

"Peckapon," Kagome sighed, rubbing her throbbing temples. "How can you remember things from ages ago but you can't remember what a steering wheel's called?"

"...it's called a steering wheel," Inuyasha snorted, obviously missing the fact that Kagome had just said it. "Duh."

Kagome pressed her sleeve to her mouth and screamed into her arm.

* * *

"Okay." Kagome took a deep breath, realizing now her rattled her nerves were at the prospect of Inuyasha driving.

On the road. With millions of other people. Her life in his very hands.

She trusted him with her life and all...but that was when it came to attacking demons, or any people who tried to cross her path in a negative way. Not when it came to operating machinery that had nothing to do with the feudal era. But a bet was a bet, and the agreement had been if he lost gin rummy, he'd have to do anything Kagome told him to for the entire night of the new moon. She couldn't chicken out now, not when she'd already droned on for an hour and a half, explaining the procedures of driving and the names of various car parts and what they did. She'd babbled until her throat was dry, her voice hoarse. No way were they going back down that well until he'd driven somewhere, darn it!

"Now, put the car in drive," she said in a slightly shaky voice. "Don't forget to keep your foot on the brake while-"

_Vroom_. The car was in drive and it shot forward with a sharp jerk. Kagome screamed. Inuyasha blinked.

"Whoops?"

"That's not the brake, you incompetent dolt!" She shrieked, her hands covering her eyes. "That's the gas!"

"You mean, like the kind that comes out your ass when-"

"No! THE KIND THAT MAKES YOUR CAR CRASH WHEN YOU AREN'T PAYING ATTENTION!" Kagome bellowed, making Inuyasha shrink down in his seat, cowering with fear. "STOP TRYING TO KILL US!"

"What's your problem?" Inuyasha demanded, putting the car in park again and glaring at her. "It was an accident!"

"An accident that could've cost us our lives! Grow a brain, would you?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, grumbling under his breath about crazy wenches who were in serious needs of tranquilizers. "Fine, fine. _Sorry_," He spat. "Can we just try this again?"

Kagome blew her bangs out of her eyes, a deep frown on her face. "Fine," She snapped, taking a deep breath. "Now look, just shift the car into drive AND KEEP YOUR FOOT ON THE BRAKE, BUDDY!"

Inuyasha obediently shifted the gear into drive, his foot pressed firmly on the brake. Kagome gulped, sighing in relief. "Good," She said slowly, watching Inuyasha stare at her in a "what now?" sort of way. "Now, listen very closely."

"I'm not slow, Kagome." Inuyasha's voice was impatient. "You don't have to talk to me like i'm mentally retarded."

"You sure about that?"

'What?"

"Nothing." Kagome waved her hand, ignoring Inuyasha's snarl. "Now, look. What do you do when you want to go in reverse?"

"Check your mirrors and make sure nothing's behind you, shift into reverse, back up, can I go now?" The hanyou asked. Kagome still looked unconvinced, but nodded stiffly.

"Now back _slowly _down the driveway, inuyasha. Slowly. Okay- AHH!"

Inuyasha had shifted into reverse, throwing his arm behind Kagome's seat and staring through the SUV's back window, his foot pressed down on the accelerator. Kagome shrieked, her eyes wild.

"Slow down you crazy son-of-a-biscuit! You're gonna crash us!"

On the word _crash_, Inuyasha reached the end of the driveway and spun the truck around on the road, shifting into drive again and casual beginning down the main road, both hands on the wheel and a calm expression on his face. Kagome gawked at him.

And smacked his arm.

"Ouch!" Inuyasha bellowed angrily, although his eyes stayed on the road. "Dummy! What was that for?"

"This is a driving lesson, not _Die Hard_!" Kagome snapped her fists balled up. "Stop making me go into cardiac arrest!"

"What's that?"

Kagome smacked her forehead, then dropped her hand to see the streetlight up ahead that had just turned yellow. "Alright, Inuyasha," She said. "now the light's about to be red, so- AIHHHHHHHHHH!"

Inuyasha floored the gas pedal, the truck zooming up so that it sped through the light before it changed red. Kagome jerked in her seat, sticking her head out the window to make sure no policemen were around, before turning to give him a death glare. "Stop being such a speed demon, Inuyasha!" She yelled over the noise of the air streaming in through the open windows. Inuyasha's eyes perked up.

"They really exist?"

If he wasn't the one currently keeping them from crashing, Kagome had the inkling that she would've punched his head into the dashboard.

* * *

"So, residential neighborhoods are much more different than highways and urban places," Kagome explained a few minutes later, Inuyasha cruising down the quiet street. There were only a few other cars scattered along the street, the houses that lined it dark and the streetlights being the only source of light other than the stars overhead. "For one, there's way more people and way more cars, which creates more driving hazards and makes your risk of getting into an accident higher."

"I don't see the big deal," Inuyasha said with a shrug. "This is a piece of cake. Way easier than fighting demons."

Kagome smirked, the corner of her mouth twitching upwards into a crooked smile. "Alright then, Mr. simple," she said, reaching for a dial on the currently silent radio, the volume suddenly rising. "Let's add in some fun distractions then, and see how easy you think it is."

At first the hanyou didn't even pay attention to the tunes bouncing from the speakers, at least not until Kagome turned them up even more. Then, his nose wrinkled and his eyes widened. "What is this noise?" He asked, his tone one of disgust. Kagome grinned.

"It's Minmi," she said. "Now, get into the lane on your left and turn onto the interstate."

"I don't know who this Mini-me person is," Inuyasha said aloud, signaling and merging into the next lane, turning onto the ramp that lead onto the interstate. "But she sounds like a dying cat." He frowned. "What's an interstate?"

"A place where a bunch of cars go to avoid traffic lights and travel somewhere faster," Kagome explained. "The speed limit's faster, but there's usually more traffic and people get angry and honk because-"

HONK.

"Get moving, you bastard!" Inuyasha yelled as he pressed down on the horn at a white mini van in front of them. "My mother drives faster than you, and she's dead!"

"Okay," Kagome mumbled, sliding down in her seat. "I guess you figured that out pretty quickly." She peeked out the window. "Get over. This lane's ending soon."

Inuyasha put on his signal before checking his left mirror. He began to pull over, but-

BEEP!

"Ahh!" Inuyasha screamed along with Kagome as a red convertible barreled out of nowhere, sailing past him, the driver making rude hand gestures from the passenger window. Inuyasha's mouth hung open as Kagome hugged herself, shaking. "Where did they come from?"

"They were always in that lane," Kagome explained, her voice slightly faint. "But you didn't see them, because of your blind spot."

Inuyasha's head whipped towards her, a puzzled look on his face. 'What? Driving makes you blind?"

"No!" Kagome replied. "It's just what they call the place that you can't see on your car using your mirrors."

"Oh." Inuyasha's nose wrinkled. "That's dumb. If there's spots that you can't see using your mirror what's the point of putting mirrors on a car in the first place?"

"Because most spots," Kagome replied, rolling her eyes. "You can see."

"Oh." Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Do you think demons are actually the ones responsible for blind spots? You know, so they can-"

"Inuyasha, driving has nothing to do with demons!" Kagome snapped. "And keep your eyes on the road!"

"Okay!" Inuyasha shot back, turning back to the front. "Geez."

For a second there was a stiff silence before the hanyou squinted into the rear view mirror, confused. "Why can't I see out of the mirror anymore?" He asked. Kagome blinked.

"What?"

"I can't see out of my mirror," He said, still staring. "It's like something's blocking my vision or something-"

They both tensed as a loud, car shaking honk rumbled from behind them. kagome's jaws dropped.

"That's not your vision going nuts!" She cried out. "It's an eighteen wheeler!"

Inuyasha blinked. "A what? Wait, what's the big deal about- OH MY GOD!"

The blaring horn was suddenly shifting directions, and the massive eighteen wheeler was now pulling up beside them, its long trailer blocking the entire passenger side from Inuyasha's vision. Inuyasha yelped, his hands jerking awkwardly on the steering wheel, his eyes as wide as a deer who was caught in headlights. "What do I do, what do I do?!" He panicked, squeezing his eyes shut.

"NOT THAT, THAT'S FOR SURE!" Kagome screamed at him, rapping him upside the head with the back of her hand. "Keep your eyes on the road and stay focused!" The car was dangerously swerving, the eighteen wheeler still honking at them as Inuyasha came dangerously close to smashing into its side. "Stop being such a baby!"

"Stop yelling at me, bitch!" Inuyasha growled, his eyes popping open. He slammed on the gas again and they shot foreward, the eighteen wheeler becoming a mere thing in the distance. They both sighed in relief.

"Now how do I get off this thing?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome glared.

* * *

"We're downtown now, which is even more dangerous than where we just were," Kagome said in a grave voice. "So you'd better not screw up."

"Thanks. That's really helpful," Inuyasha said sardonically. "After that huge metal monster we almost got crushed by, I don't see how it could get any worse-"

"Pedestrian! Stop!" Kagome shouted. Inuyasha slammed on the brakes, narrowly missing an old lady walking across a crosswalk, her old walker screeching over the concrete. Inuyasha stared at her. "so now what do i do?" He asked.

"Wait for her to cross." Kagome rolled her eyes. "Duh."

Inuyasha tapped his fingers impatiently on the steering wheel, palm itching for the horn. "She's talking too long. She walks slow. I'm hungry," he complained. Kagome stared at him incredulously.

"She's _old_!"

"Then she needs to be home instead of out walking for no reason!" Inuyasha shot back. He pressed his hand on the steering wheel.

HONK.

The old woman gasped, grabbing her chest, an O of surprise on her face. Kagome shook Inuyasha as the woman let out a screech.

"You gave her an epileptic seizre!' She shrieked. Inuyasha blinked.

"What's an epileptic seizure-"

"Shut up! See if she's okay!" Kagome demanded, shoving him into his car door. Sputtering, inuyasha unlocked the door, climbing out the truck and rushing up to the old woman, who had sank to the pavement in shock. Various horns honked behind the truck

"Shut up!" Inuyasha barked before crouching down in front of the woman. "Hey," he asked softly, resting a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

For a moment the woman merely glanced at him, stunned. Then, her eyes narrowed.

"Why you evil whippersnapper!" She screamed, picking up her walker with a surprising amount of strength and smacking him over the head with it. Inuyasha yelped. "Help!" She screamed, her eyes wild and misted. "Rape! Rape!"

"Hey! ow! I just- Ow! I was trying to help- OW!" The hanyou said, his anger winning him over. "That's it!" He didn't care how old she was, she was going down! He whipped his sword from his side, flinging it over his head. "Tetsusaiga!"

Only it stayed in its usually dormant, rusted state. inuyasha stared at it. "Huh?"

Then he glanced up, the lack of moon jarring his memory. Ah. Right.

The woman kicked him in the shin, causing him to gasp and fall over. "Assault! He's trying to kill me! Thief! Rape! Thieving rapist!"

"Argh!" Inuyasha yelled, running back to the truck for sanctuary and diving in the front seat, slamming the door behind him and locking it. The woman had risen to her feet, waving her walker at him and still screeching with her high pitched yell. "Crazy old bat!" He yelled at her. "You old gas bag! You stupid hag!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome snapped. "SIT!"

"Oof!" Inuyasha fell to the floor, his head smashing into the gas pedal, making it a good thing the vehicle was in park. "Kagome! You traitor!"

Kagome buried her face in her hands again. Why did she get herself into these situations?

A sudden crack against the windshield made them both shriek; Inuyasha flipped back into the seat and Kagome screamed as a walker slammed down on the windshield of the truck. "You dumb teenagers with your big gas guzzling cars and your shiny rims!" The woman yelled. Kagome gripped Inuyasha's arm.

"Drive drive drive!"

Inuyasha swerved past the woman, leaving her shouting in the distance. Kagome moaned at the heavy crack that was in the center of the windshield. "My mom's going to kill me!" She moaned. Inuyasha winced.

"We...could always blame it on a demon."

Kagome gave him another look, waiting until he pulled up to another stop light. She then pulled the gear shift into park before saying "Sit."

Thump.

* * *

For the next twenty minutes the car ride was silent. Even the radio was off.

Inuyasha drove, his full attention on the road, his mouth set in a thin, straight line. Kagome's arms were crossed over her chest and she glared out the window, her bangs flapping in the wind. When they pulled up to a stop light, she sighed.

"I don't want to fight with you, Inuyasha," She said softly. The hayou didn't give any indication that he heard her, except for a flicker in his eyes. "I'm sorry for sitting you. Even though," She added under her breath "I'm going to get in huge trouble for the crack in mom's windshield."

Inuyasha sighed. "How about we just go home," he said. "Is that okay?"

Kagome smiled. Well, a least they weren't dead. "Sure."

Inuyasha drove as the light turned green, turning back onto the street that lead to Kagome's neighborhood. As they passed a crosswalk three girls walked past, their short hair and even shorter skirts blowing in the wind. Inuyasha's eyes widened, his jaw dropping.

'Wow," He mumbled. "Impressive." kagome followed his eyes, her own brown eyes widening. But it certainly wasn't for the same reason his had.

"Inuyasha, SIT!" She screamed. Inuyasha let out a scream as he dropped to the floor.

Which, on Kagome's part, had been a bad move.

his head hit the gas pedal again, and suddenly the truck shot forward, swerving in and out of the lane. kagome screamed.

"inuyasha, get up!" She screamed, shaking his shoulders. "Get up!"

"Ugh," Inuyasha groaned wearily. "My head."

"Inu- AHHHHHHH!!" Kagome took a hold of the wheel, swerving to the other side of the highway to avoid rear ending a motorcycle. "Inuyasha! Press the brakes with your hand!"

A loud groan came from below. "Which one is that again?" He asked.

"THE ONE YOUR HEAD ISN'T USING AS A PILLOW!"

After a few mumbles, Inuyasha grunted. "My shoulders are stuck!" He said. "I can't move them!"

Kagome groaned. "You can't be serious!" she looked up again as a loud honk sounded and let out a blood curdling scream. They had merged into the wrong side of the road!

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" kagome yelled, swinging the wheel wildly to the opposite lane, barely missing the truck. "Inuyasha, GET UP!"

"STOP YELLING AT ME, BITCH!"

Kagome's eye twitched. "SIT!" She screeched, her anger getting the better of her; her nerves were in such a rattled bundle that she wasn't thinking clearly, but she regretted the move the second the words left her mouth. Inuyasha hit the floor again, and the car propelled even faster, running onto the sidewalk. Kagome screamed again, letting go of the wheel and covering her eyes.

"NOOOOOO!!" She bellowed, Inuyasha screaming as well. "WE'RE GOING TO DIE!"

People screamed and dived out of the way of the out of control truck as they ran into tables and fruits stands, finally coming to a stop as the front end of the car reared into a fire hydrant. Kagome jerked forward, her air bag popping out from the dashboard and smacking her in the face. She blinked.

"Ouch." Looking around at the damage she had caused, the people glaring and shouting angrily at them, not to mention the smoke pouring from the front of the car, she swallowed. "Oh, my god-"

Inuyasha finally sat up, rubbing his head. "Hey, we stopped!' he said brightly. He smiled at Kagome. "So, what's new?"

Kagome closed her eyes, groaning.

"Sit."

THUMP.

* * *

"So, here's the story," Kagome said wearily as they pulled up to the Higurashi Shrine, Inuyasha breaking the car at the end of the driveway. "The car was hi-jacked-"

"-the thieves damaged it and brought it back-" Inuyasha put in.

"-and then they left it here," they finished in unison. Kagome sighed in relief.

"Okay, now we're going to get out and go back to your time, and when I come home tomorrow I'll act all surprised," Kagome concluded as they got out the car. Inuyasha shrugged as he slammed his door shut.

"Well, this is pretty much all your fault," He couldn't help but point out. Kagome slammed her door shut as well, her eyebrow raised.

"Excuse me?" She snapped. Inuyasha threw his hands in the air.

"You're the one who made me drive in the first place!" he shot back, tapping his index finger to his forehead. "Did it ever occur to you for once second that you weren't a good enough driver to try and tell me how to drive?"

Kagome thrust a finger in his direction, her other hand on her hip. "If you weren't such a man whore then this wouldn't have happened!" She bellowed. "If you would've kept your eyes on the road-"

"If you wouldn't have been a reckless idiot who sat me while we were driving-"

"Well, we aren't now!" Kagome snapped. "So SIT!"

_Thump._

"Bitch!"

"SITSITSITSIT-"

The two were so busy screaming that they didn't notice the truck slowly sliding down the driveway, its tires crunching over the gravel as it picked up speed.

"I hate you!" Kagome screeched.

"You're nothing but a bossy, stupid little girl!" Inuyasha spat back with a venomous tone.

"I'm not stupid!"

"Yes, you are! Otherwise you'd see the truck heading for the street!"

The pair froze, their eyes wide. Kagome swallowed.

"B-but you parked the car," She stammered. Inuyasha scratched his head.

"I did?"

_Crash._

Inuyasha and Kagome both flinched as they watched the car hit a patch of trees on the other side of the street further downhill, the smoke pouring even more from the hood, and the smell of gas filling the air. They exchanged looks, mirroring the same horror and fear.

"Um, you know what?" Inuyasha said, grabbing kagome's elbow and steering her towards the well. "Let's just get the hell out of here."

Kagome nodded silently, a slight whimper protruding from her throat. "New plan," She rasped as they came to the well. "I think I'll just let mama and the others assume someone stole the truck. And if that doesn't work, I think I'll just live with you."

Inuyasha shrugged. "Deal." he gave her a look. "But I'm never driving. Ever, ever again."

Kagome nodded. "Agreed," She breathed.

The pair jumped into the well, the last sound they heard before transporting back five hundred years into the past being the loud explosion of a car.

* * *

Inuyasha should definitely stick to killing demons :P

Thanks for reading! Please review!

-Kelsey


End file.
